gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-04 Windam
The GAT-04 Windam is a newly introduced mass production mobile suit, intended to replace the GAT-02L2 Dagger L. Like its predecessor, the Windam is derived from the GAT-X105 Strike, and is capable of mounting various Striker Packs to adapt to different missions and environments. Among these are the AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker, which gives the Windam atmospheric flight capability, the AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker, which consists of a pair of recoilless cannons, and the AQM/E-M2N Nuclear Striker, which mounts two large nuclear missile launchers. Its normal weaponry includes a larger and more powerful beam rifle than the Dagger L's, two "Stiletto" armor penetrators, and two beam sabers, along with the regular 12.5mm CIWS. The Windam appears to be analogous to the RGM-89 Jegan to the Dagger L's RGM-79R GM II The Windam was introduced in CE 73, when a squad equipped with nuclear Strikers was sent to destroy PLANT. However, they and their supporting fleet were all destroyed by ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder. Soon afterward, Windams equipped with the Jet Striker were deployed to oppose ZAFT's "Operation Spear of Twilight", in which large numbers of mobile suits were dropped to Earth reinforce their Carpentaria and Gibraltar bases. Windams were also employed in a failed attempt to destroy ZAFT's battleship Minerva as it left Orb territorial waters, and in most major Earth Alliance operations thereafter. Neo Lorrnoke, commander of the 81st Independent Mobile Battalion, pilots a custom Windam with a unique purple and dark gray color scheme, operating from the aircraft carrier John Paul Jones and later the land aircraft carrier Bonaparte. In later parts of the series the Windam is nearly every time seen in conflicts where the Earth Alliance is present in. The performance level of the Windam however remains unknown. Although the Windam was originally stated to be a high-performance, high-mobility "ZAKU buster", the show has done little to confirm this. The reason for this is that the majority of the battles in SEED Destiny are implied, with only small parts of the war and portions of individual battles being shown to us. We almost never see a Windam in any scene which does not involve ZAFT's Minerva battleship, and as such, they are often quickly shot down by ace pilots Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala, and occasionally Kira Yamato. The single exception to this is Neo Lorrnoke, who pilots his custom colored Windam skillfully. During the battle in the Indian Ocean, Neo Lorrnoke and Sting Oakley together manage to fight Athrun Zala to a standstill, and given previous examples of Athrun's superior performance relative to Oakley, this gives us some evidence that a Windam can be used as a serious fighting force. Lorrnoke even manages to (very briefly) hold his own against Kira Yamato, destroying Freedom's shield with a rocket propelled knife before his Windam is destroyed. The Windam is generally on par with ZAFT's ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior and ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom in space combat, but holds a strong advantage on Earth due to the superior mobility that its Jet Striker allows. This is illustrated during Operation Spear of Twilight early in the war, when a relatively small force of Windams causes significant casualties to ZAKUs being dropped from space to reinforce the Carpentaria and Gibraltar garrisons. However, the Windam's peformance is inferior to ZAFT's newer (and flight-capable) ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. The Windam has considerably different shoulders than the previous GAT-01 and GAT-02 models, and is probably not compatible with Striker packs that use shoulder-mounted weaponry, like the AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker and AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker. =Specifications= GAT-04 Windam Manufacturer: Earth Alliance User: Earth Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 18.67 meters Weight: 58.2 metric tons First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoint for Striker Packs Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x4, ES04B beam saber x2, Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator x2, beam rifle x1, A52 offensive shield type E (Mk438/B dual multipurpose missile "Würger" SA10) x1 Optional equipment: Nuclear Striker, AQM/E-A4ME Jet Striker, AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker, AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Pilot: Neo Lorrnoke GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam Manufacturer: Earth Alliance User: Earth Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 18.67 meters Weight: 70.7 metric tons First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoint for Striker Packs Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x4, ES04B beam saber x2, Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator x2, beam rifle x1, A52 offensive shield type E (Mk438/B dual multipurpose missile "Würger" SA10) x1, multipurpose hardpoint ("Drache" air-to-surface missiles, Mk1323 unguided rocket pods, Mk438 triple "Würger" air-to-air missile pods) x4 Pilot: Neo Lorrnoke GAT-04+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Windam Manufacturer: Earth Alliance User: Earth Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit First Deployment: unknown Overall height: Unknown Weight: 73.39 metric tons Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoint for Striker Packs Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x4, ES04B beam saber x2, Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator x2, beam rifle x1, dual recoilless cannon x1, A52 offensive shield type E (Mk438/B dual multipurpose missile "Würger" SA10) x1 GAT-04+AQM/E-M2N Nuclear Windam Manufacturer: Earth Alliance User: Earth Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: unknown Weight: unknown First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoint for Striker Packs Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x4, ES04B beam saber x2, Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator x2, dual nuclear missile launcher x1, beam rifle x1, A52 offensive shield type E (Mk438/B dual multipurpose missile "Würger" SA10) x1 GAT-04+AQM/E-X01 Aile Windam Manufacturer: Earth Alliance User: Earth Alliance Unit type: mass production general purpose mobile suit Overall height: 18.67 meters Weight: 78.5 metric tons First Deployment: Cosmic Era 73 Powerplant: Ultracompact energy battery Special equipment: hardpoint for Striker Packs Armament: M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS x4, ES04B beam saber x2, Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator x2, beam saber x2, beam rifle x1, A52 offensive shield type E (Mk438/B dual multipurpose missile "Würger" SA10) x1 Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits